


[podfic] How To Woo A Librarian

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Library Sex, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of scintilla10's fic "How To Woo A Librarian."Author’s Summary:Genevieve is a shy librarian. Danneel comes into the library an awful lot.Length:00:29:59





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Woo a Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233874) by [scintilla10 SPN (scintilla10)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10%20SPN). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] How to Woo a Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510428) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Story:** [How To Woo A Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233874)  
**Author:** scintilla10  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Genevieve/Danneel  
**Rating:** explicit  
**Author’s Summary:** Genevieve is a shy librarian. Danneel comes into the library an awful lot.

 **Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this as a treat for exmanhater for ITPE! You can check out the ITPE treat masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3093473.html). If you haven’t already listened to exmanhater’s [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4510428) of the same story, YOU ARE MISSING OUT! DO THAT RIGHT NOW!

 **Length:** 00:29:59  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/How%20To%20Woo%20A%20Librarian/How%20To%20Woo%20A%20Librarian.mp3) (28 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/How%20To%20Woo%20A%20Librarian/01%20How%20To%20Woo%20A%20Librarian.m4b) (14.4 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
